


我聘请了职业杀手 前传

by culter



Category: al - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culter/pseuds/culter





	1. Chapter 1

肖门和秦门一直不对付。

道上有种说法，没有什么是找肖门解决不了的如果有那就找秦门。  
在肖战看来这都是胡扯，一个“堂堂正正”打家劫舍收保护费放高利贷，一个“暗搓搓”的接各种暗杀的活计。根本就不能放在一个级别上谈论。  
秦志戬就言简意赅多了“看莎士比亚，没文化。”  
听的肖战青筋直跳，被另外几家的大佬按住才没有把麻将局改成械斗全武行。  
道上的人也懂得怎么规避风险，一个问题摆不平的时候 最好只找一家解决。

但是这个世界上永远有不懂事的。  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“这事我管了。”肖战叼着烟卷对着对面的倒霉蛋说。  
张继科无奈的放下手里的莎士比亚十四行诗全集。  
“回去等消息吧.”秦志戬笑的一脸和气。  
马龙叹了口气放下了手里的 西塞罗的论友谊 。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“哥，这次你去谈的人好像挺危险的要不要我陪你。”还没长大的方博顶着一头呆毛如临大敌一样看着张继科。还没忘了帮张继科穿上白衬衣。  
“你？”张继科嘴里叼着烟卷烟雾缭绕他整张脸他挑挑眉毛却没忘把手伸进袖口里。方博马上狗腿装帮他穿好系扣子“你看我怎么样。”眼睛里都是讨好。  
“算了吧。”张继科抬起头系好最上边的扣子去套西服“我就是谈事的，你去了就你这张不着调的嘴…”

“哥，我和你去怎么样。“许昕跨坐在椅子上趴在椅子背上看他师兄一脸冷漠的收拾家伙。  
“你听过暗杀还带两个人吗？”马龙拿起一把手枪抬手瞄了瞄准星。

“我这不是想和你有个照应吗？”许昕心虚的挠挠脸。

“照应？”他放下那把手枪，提起一杆轻机枪，看了一下口径似乎很满意。放进包里。“你连人都没杀过怎么和我照应。”

许昕不说话了。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

说来这事也简单，新来的毛头小子，想占山为王结果触碰了以前地面上人的利益，想好好谈谈。张继科在街角的巷子的阴影里抽了一根烟。看看时间觉得差不多了。

马龙穿着长风衣把轻机枪藏在里面，看了一眼下面的巷子，只有一个人无聊的抽烟，他眯着眼睛觉得那人很碍事。这事太简单了新来的毛头小子做的出格了点，无帮无派无亲无故，杀了了事。

张继科微微抬头发现对面楼梯上有个人影一闪而过，皱了一下眉毛，长风衣，黑色的皮鞋，这种做派他太熟悉了。扔掉了烟头，快步走出巷子。

妈的。是哪个不懂事把这事的超卖给了秦门和肖门两家，不知道超卖要出乱子吗？

脚步忽然停住。不对啊，凭什么我走，我们肖门怕过谁？

“喂，别藏了。”

马龙发现对面楼梯上一个黑影闪着笑容看着自己。

"怎么了？“

“我说你大衣里面的轻机枪。” 张继科拄着铁栏杆笑了.“咱们被涮了，那个王八蛋把这个事卖给你们秦门也卖给我们肖门了。”

马龙脸上青筋乱蹦觉得当下最重要的是应该宰了那个超卖的王八蛋。

但是他看了看眼前的张继科“你准备怎么办？“

”让给我们啊，你们一上来就轻机枪，讲不讲文明啊。“

”让给你们，让你们去恐吓他，欺负他践踏他的尊严？“  
。。。

两个人就这么站在对楼相互瞪着，点燃了自己的小宇宙。

“吾誉若失，吾生休已。。”

“巧了，我们秦门的祖训就是 没有诚信，何来尊严。”

“不就是西塞罗那些唱高调的假清高吗。”

“总比你们天天背莎士比亚的酸诗好。”

“你哪里看出我酸？”

“你哪里看出我假清高。”

“到处都是啊！！！”两个人同时回道。

一震穿堂风吹过，张继科太阳穴在跳，马龙风衣的下摆被吹起露出冰冷的枪把。

“行! 有我在，我保证他活着。”张继科用力的捶打一下铁栏杆。

“有我在，他绝对是个死人，”马龙眯起眼睛。

“明天开始。”两人分别转身下楼去了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
从西西里岛来的小流氓觉得最近很累，因为他经常感受到两道炙热的目光在自己身边交织。

一个干净面皮的男孩刚到酒吧坐在他的右边，一个黝黑面皮的小哥就会出现在他的左边。

“来，喝一杯."

"来 ，喝这杯。”

“先喝我的。”

“喝我的。”

你们他妈的是看不起我们西西里岛人的酒量吗？那小哥看到两边的人根本没有看自己而是看着对方眼神里冒着霹雳火星子加闪电，觉得什么人都可以惹神经病最好离远一点。

“都怪你，跑了吧。”马龙回过神来的时候发现那个西西里人已经溜走了。

张继科一脸无赖靠在椅子背上“稳坐秦门第一把交椅的人都搞不定，和我有什么关系。”

马龙无声的瞪着他。

“要不要一起喝点什么。当然不会喝你手里的酒。”

张继科笑的眯起桃花眼邀请。

笑的马龙有点眼晕“就喝一杯吧。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“兄弟，借个火。”清冷的街头，一个西西里小伙子忽然被后边路边巷子里的人叫住，阴影里走出个戴着反光蝇眼镜的家伙看不清脸。那个西西里人迟疑了一下仍然转身掏出火机递给他。

那人点了烟故意的拽住他，和他谈论天气。头抬出一个奇怪的姿势，那西西里人不解的看着对面的人来回摇摆着脖子。他忽然发现，在对面人眼镜里反射出来的对面的街头，一个看似闲逛的人格外特别，他盯着那个镜片看了一会忽然发现那人只是在固定区域踱步从来没有走掉的意思，似乎在等谁。

忽然明白了，匆忙的拍了拍张继科的肩膀“谢了 兄弟。”顺着小巷消失了。

街对面的马龙在不远处看着那人消失在巷口，又看到摘下眼镜的张继科，气不打一处来，对着张继科比了个中指。上了街边的车。

张继科手插在大衣兜里 一脸满意的在街头吸尾气。 

 

ML1020

嚯，开自己车来杀人啊 秦门不过如此。

—----——-------------------—————

“张继科，你最近在搞什么鬼。”陈玘叼着烟坐在他桌子上居高临下的看着张继科，瞪着眼睛像是一只的小豹子。

张继科挥手驱赶着飘来的烟，靠在椅子背上假装无辜的说“我什么也没弄啊，天天跟着西西里那小子呗。”

“放屁！我看你天天跟着那个秦门的马龙还差不多。你以为我是瞎的？”陈玘开门见山。邱贻可坐在角落里紧张的看着这两个人一来一往。方博趴在他大腿上半捂着耳朵，专注的忘了眨眼睛。

“玘哥，我知道我自己在干什么。”张继科起身他们的位置掉了个个。这次是他俯视陈玘说道“我也出道几年了。”

“你根本不知道自己在干什么。秦门是能惹的吗。”陈玘说到半路被张继科制止了。他一撇嘴耸了一下肩，踹开门就走了。陈玘气鼓鼓的坐到椅子上不说话。

不一会走廊里传出张继科一声大喊“方博！”

方博猛的支楞起脑袋。颠颠颠的跑了出去。

——————————————————

“别惹肖门。”张超阴沉着脸对马龙说。

“别和他们较劲，不论结果怎么样你都赢不了。”他补充道。

百叶窗切割过整齐的光斑投在地上，是这个屋子里唯一的光源。

许昕在暗处看两位师兄的微妙的沉默着。

“你也是。”张超忽然指向许昕警告道。

许昕吓得挺直了腰板双手摇摆着“不会不会.”

马龙靠着沙发上透过窗子的缝隙看外边，摸着下巴不说话。

—————————————————

张继科无聊的走在街头，他决定放弃了。

秦门的确有毒，要不然为什么最近马龙那张冷脸一直在他脑袋里转悠着不出来。

马龙 马龙，

看着电线杆觉得他是马龙，旁边的那个雕塑小人也像马龙，垃圾桶上的涂鸦也像马龙，你看这又是马龙的车，怕我真的是疯……了？

等一下！这真的是马龙的车！

张继科站住了，看到马龙的车歪歪扭扭地停在一栋破旧的大楼前。他想都不想跑进了大楼边跑边掏出了枪。

他小心的看着每一个危险的角落，一路上他都不知道自己的心脏可以跳的这么看，他屏住呼气想尽量的听到周遭的动静。忽然斜对面的一声摩擦声音，跑过去果然看到马龙躲在角落虚弱的样子。张继科立刻俯下身子抱住他“你怎么了。”

对于张继科的忽然出现马龙诧异了半天没有说出话。嘴唇动了动，刚要说话就被一声枪声打断。

那个西西里的小子，带着怪戾的笑声。

“秦门，马龙，第一杀手。没想到我这么荣幸值得您下手。”他又开了一枪震碎了水泥和砖块飞溅的他们身上，张继科护住马龙，把他搂在怀里。

他气得发疯，马龙瘫在地上的样子，他危险的处境都紧迫的压制他的神经。

他对马龙用口型说“别怕。”然后他就飞快的起身，对准声音的来源的方向抬手就是一枪。

那人应声倒下。致命伤在眉心。一厘不差。

马龙抬头看着张继科面色复杂，就算他知道他安全了张继科蹲下身对着马龙傻笑的时候，马龙的表情也没有露出一丝的轻松。

张继科的笑容也凝固了。

当他搀着马龙一瘸一拐的走出大楼的时候看到墙角处的张超，他得到了答案，更能确定他的怀疑的是，张超看到他并没有吃惊，他依旧阴沉着脸问马龙“搞定了？”马龙沉重的点点头。张超看看他俩，直径走回马龙的车里。

“所以，这都是你们准备好的？”张继科放开了马龙。他承认他喜欢上了马龙，但不代表他傻。

马龙低头看着地面不说话。

张继科被气笑了“故意的暴露给我你的车牌，引我出来，杀了他不算，还要借我的手杀了他。”

“原本是这个计划。”马龙老实回答。

“那，我恭喜你了。”张继科手在发抖，他攥紧了拳头，然后他的拳头在发抖。

张超在车里按响了车喇叭，两个人回了神。

“你走吧，这次我认了，再也别让我再看到你。” 张继科愤然转身走开了，留马龙在原地盯着自己的影子发愣。

“早就告诉你了。”张超单手握着方向盘，一只手擎着烟，旁边瘫坐着马龙，“不论结果怎么样，你都赢不了。”

————————————

“混蛋！”肖战把桌子拍的震天响。“你自己把他杀了算是怎么回事？”他指着张继科大声质问道。“你平常不是挺厉害的嘛，怎么这时候不说话？”

张继科满脸无所畏惧的生无可恋。

“行了！”陈玘忽然闯进来对肖战制止道。肖战已经瞪圆了眼睛。气结的说不出话浑身乱颤。他深呼吸几次 “赶紧出去。”

陈玘就拽着他，张继科难得顺从着他的师兄浑浑噩噩的走了。

邱贻可看着这两个人的背影直嘬牙花子，他身边是趴在椅子背上被吓白了脸的方博和闫安。

“爱情啊，你的名字叫背叛。”邱贻可幽幽的说。

———————————————

张继科消沉了很久。

也不说话就直眼看窗外，肖战急的直挠头，打麻将都不去了。因为他不确定看到秦志戬会不会和他打起来。

秦志戬也没心情打麻将，自己家的爱将回来就说要退出江湖，成了家里蹲。换了你，你还有心思打麻将？不把麻将馆炸了就不错了。

马龙每天日常生活就是在暗室里擦枪，擦的锃亮锃亮的直到有一次张超出任务回来抗议，说枪亮的反光差点暴露了他才停下来。

开始擦子弹。

—————————————

有一天平静的生活就这么被打破了。马龙还在一个劲的擦子弹的时候觉得走廊有人噔噔噔来回跑，推门一看原来是崔庆磊，一把薅住 “怎么了。”

崔庆磊差点滑倒看到马龙问他一脸想说不能说的为难。

“到底怎么了？”马龙觉得崔庆磊不对劲。

“肖门乱了。”

“啊？”

“据说是他们扛把子坏了规矩，现在有人找上门来算帐。。。诶。你去哪啊？”马龙放开崔庆磊回去抄起枪夺门而出。

”你去哪儿啊。“崔庆磊对着那个越来越小的声音问道。

“你别管了。”平常糯糯的声音这次高的有点抖。

“我没管你，我是说你跑错方向了！”

。。。。。

重新找到方向的去马龙刚到大门口就看到张超倚着门框抽烟。

“超哥。”

“你别叫我哥。”张超面目冷峻。马龙脑子开始飞转怎么对付他，忽然张超特别刻意的往地上扔了一个车钥匙 “我不是你哥，我也没看见你。哎—呀，这个车钥匙也是我不小心掉的。”

“哥！”马龙深深的看了张超一眼。

张超转身就走了，没有回头的摆了摆手。

马龙捡起了车钥匙匆匆的去开车门，发现许昕闪了出来。

“大昕。”马龙有点警告的看着许昕。

许昕咧嘴一笑“超哥戏太假了。”说着把双手蒙在眼睛说“我什么都看不见了，天怎么黑了。”

马龙心想，你比他还假。跳上车开走了。

他一路风驰电掣不知道闯了几个红的。紧紧握住方向盘的手，指节已经泛白。 

张继科…

—————————————————

当马龙把车歪歪扭扭的听到肖门的铁门外，他看到院子好多人七扭八歪的躺了满地，觉得心里被

攥住一样难受，背着枪跌跌撞撞的往院子里走，听到一个屋子里乒乒乓乓人声吵闹，觉得就是那里了，直接开枪打碎了门锁一脚踹了进去，刚进屋就看到陈玘，邱贻可，郝帅三个人手里都拿着枪对着门口，围坐在桌子旁，桌子上都是纸牌，感觉是在，

“斗地主？”马龙端着枪一脸困惑的看着屋里的人，张继科坐在窗台上，看到走进来的马龙眼睛都直了。

大家尴尬的看了看马龙，又尴尬的看了看张继科，悄悄的放下枪。一时间没人说话。还是陈玘眼色快拽着邱贻可就走掉，邱贻可小声抗议，我这局可是赢了。郝帅临走的时候不仅带走了自己的枪，还把张继科腰里别的手枪和马龙的轻机枪收走了。悄悄的关上了门。

张继科还坐在窗台上向外望着，也不看马龙。

”我不是说了，别让我再看到你。“

“我，我听说你们乱了。有人来找你的，你们的麻烦。”马龙磕磕绊绊的说明来意。

“哼，所以你们秦门就来趁乱抄底了，抱歉啊，这几个小喽罗还是兴不起风浪。”他忽然冲外面大喊“左边第五个，趴好了，让你起来了吗？”

马龙听的满脸黑线。

“张继科，我欠你一句对不起。”

“谢了啊，不过老子不稀罕。”张继科转过头来看马龙“你还有什么话说吗，没有的话就请吧。”他做了个送客的姿势。他知道秦门的人出现在这里多危险，他也知道马龙为什么出现。只是一想到这，就觉得自己有点自作多情。

马龙觉得有些话现在不说他永远都没机会了，想着想着就红了脸。

张继科觉得自己大概中邪了，怎么到了这个时候仍然觉得这样的马龙太可爱了。

马龙感受到张继科的视线觉得脸更热了，他早就应该知道，这么长时间他心里的不安和惶恐和歉意都来自于他喜欢张继科，自从他在楼道里看到张继科的时候他就喜欢他，此后的一切较劲和争抢都是因为那是能接近张继科啊，那天张继科把他搂在怀了触觉和味道一遍一遍在他心里脑子里重放，还有最后那个落寞的眼神，简直可以杀了他。今天，在这他就要说出来，即使不被原谅，即使被拒绝被唾弃甚至被抓起来，他也认了。

“张继科，”马龙的声音在发抖。

“我。。。”

“等会。”

张继科忽然做了个制止的手势，马龙生生把话咽了下去。

“方博，闫安，我再给你们一秒钟。”

叮叮咣咣，方博和闫安从最里面的房间站着排走出来，看了张继科一眼就狂风一般的卷了出去，边跑边喊“邱哥，玘哥，这招不好使啊。”

“你继续。”张继科看着那扇被关上的破门收回了视线看着马龙。

马龙低着头，没了刚才一鼓作气的劲他开始支支吾吾。

“张继科。”张继科专注的看着他，眼睛充满期待。

“恩？”张继科从窗台跳了下来。

”我。“

”你怎么样。”他的皮鞋在地板声敲出声音。

“我其实。”

“说啊。”他一步一步走向马龙。

“我其实，我也。”

“我在听。”他低沉的声音忽然就在耳边。

“我想说，其实我也喜欢你。”马龙忽然睁大了眼睛对上了张继科。

张继科离他很近，马龙甚至能看清他睫毛投在眼睑上的影子，睫毛抖了一下，张继科轻笑的声音更真切了 “我知道。”

 

”张继科，这个时候不应该说声我喜欢你吗，张继科，你干嘛，手往哪放？张继科，你信不信我一枪崩了你，张继科。“

”。。。继科儿。。。“


	2. 我聘请了职业杀手

方博的日常作死和日常想死中循环

今天早上也是这样

“妈的，下决心吧。”方博今天刮胡子把下巴划到了，下巴鲜血淋漓就出门了。

“方博你就作吧。”张继科在门口一边斯拉夫蹲一边抽着烟吐槽自己的师弟。

都是混街头的天天生啊死的太不专业了。

“哥，你不懂。“方博靠在墙上带死不活”生存还是死亡，这是个问题。“

张继科听他的酸词的满脸冒火“那你听没听过莎士比亚说的另一句话？”

“恩？”

张继科弹飞了他手里的烟“小孩，三天不打上房揭瓦。”

然后方博就被揍了，这个世界有没有好人走的道了？！

陈玘在他后边玩牌，叼着烟一边摸着扑克牌一边无所谓的说“方博，你最痛苦的事情是在于你的自我定位。”

“你说的有道理！”方博忽然就凑了过来。搬了个板凳。“比如说？”

“比如啊，”陈玘甩出了两个2 “你本来就不是什么好人，”

。。。。。。

方博准备去看心理医生。

“你别来了，你再来我们心理医生都疯了。”小护士坚决的不给他预约。

“方博，你怎么又来了，”马琳刚从诊疗室出来穿着白大褂一脸痛苦的不耐烦“不是跟你说了吗，找个女朋友你的一切都没问题了。还有别再和我说你那些莫名其妙的梦了。那本梦的解析我不是都白送你了吗。“

。。。。。。

“邱哥，他们说我再去看病就算医闹了。”方博一脸苦恼的和邱贻可说。

邱贻可听的很认真，凝着眉毛，“没事，侄er 我早就说了，分析心理学是伪科学，荣格就是个骗子。”

“那我怎么办啊。”方博苦兮兮的伏在桌子上。

“要不你找个女朋友试试？”邱贻可建议道。

。。。。。。

他们都不懂我啊，我活在这个世界上还有什么意思。

他走进一家杀手中介公司。

秦门？方博愣愣的看了一眼门牌，上边一个大大的标语

“为您提供高速安全隐秘的刺杀服务”

“你好”一个眉清目秀的中年人笑眯眯的看着他。

方博不尴不尬的笑了的点了个头算是回答，他看了一眼屋里问道“你们这怎么贴的满屋的年画啊。”

“。。。”

“。。。”

“你来干什么的。”

“我，我想让你们给我杀一个人。”

“把资料给我。”

“给”

“等消息去吧。”方博一脸雾水，我这不是来到什么政府机构吧，服务态度有点像。

”你放心。“那人笑了一下。”肯定没问题。“

。。。。。。

接下来的任务就是”等死。“

。。。。。。

第二天方博没有上班，要最后看一眼美好世界嘛。

在我3点方位有个人在看我。

还在看我。

一直在看我。

方博猛地回头对上那人的脸，心里一惊，还是挺帅的，除了眼神迷离。

。。。。。。

许昕心里想，怎么能这么蠢，出门忘戴眼镜了，这人是不是照片上的人，要是杀错了可咋整。

。。。。。。

方博被看得心跳加速，他又猛地回身，趴在桌子上喝了口草莓奶昔冷静了一下，脸烧的发热，这就是春天，这他妈就是爱情啊。

他心里的莎士比亚这么说。

不行，小哥哥，我已经是将死之人，你还是，另找一个吧，

不行不行，你不能找，你就找我好了，但是首先我得。

方博抓住包就跑出冷饮店，后边急急追着许昕。

就是他，没跑。

跑得太快了，许昕在人群里失去了目标

。。。。。。

方博急慌慌的跑到昨天的那个事务所。

老板升职停业三天。

你都是老板了怎么升职？况且升职和停业之间有什么必然联系吗。

是不是骗钱的？

坏了，忘了问那个小哥叫什么名了

。。。。。。

方博直勾勾的坐在椅子上发呆。张继科看他

”没有反应么？“他问旁边的闫安，闫安磕着瓜子看陈玘他们打牌”没反应，你不用管 他。好像装了假耳朵一样。“

”哥，我恋爱了。“方博和张继科说。

”看来是真傻了。“张继科摇摇头。刚要走，被方博拽住

"真的真的。”

“啊？”张继科 一脸不满意的坐下了“姓什么叫什么，家住哪里，干嘛的？”

“不知道."方博一脸春心荡漾的样子。张继科递给他一张纸巾

”干嘛。"

"擦擦口水。“方博瞪了他一眼。

“什么都不知道你是怎么恋爱的啊，只因为在人群中多看了一眼啊。”张继科吞云吐雾。

“哪个爱情不是一见钟情呢。”

“方博，你要再跟我拽那些莎士比亚的词，我就打到你去见他。”

。。。。。。

许昕一脸疲惫，

“许昕，这个客人给你了，特别傻，是你冲业绩的好机会。”

他回想到他师哥给他材料时的话。

傻不傻我不知道，跑倒是挺快。

许昕摸摸下巴，好像长得挺可爱的。

西塞罗说过 劳动使人忘忧。明天我还去堵他。

。。。。。。

方博走在上班的路上东张西望，希望能看到昨天的小哥，结果忽然发现那人就在街对面，和他往同样的方向走。

不会是找到我了，这他妈就是缘分啊

不过，请你先不要爱上我，因为现在的我啊虚假的就像酒后的承诺一样，让我先把那纸合约解约了先。

想着就飞跑起来。

。。。。。。

我靠，那小子又跑了，许昕今天没有忘记戴眼镜，仔仔细细看到了那个人的样子，

长得那么可爱，跑得那么快。

许昕跑到自己事务所楼下，弯着腰喘气。

再怎么笨也不会跑到自己事务所吧。

许昕想，

。。。。。。

老板升职停业两天。

这他妈还带倒计时的？

。。。。。。

张继科已经完全无视，发愣的方博了。

”博哥，你怎么了？“徐晨皓凑他他身边”吃个枣。“说着递给他。

方博也不接在那絮絮叨叨”要是我看不到他，光有什么意义，我要不在他身边，快乐还有什么意义。“

”哥啊，不行还是再打一顿吧。“徐晨皓啃着枣一边冲着张继科喊一边走掉了。

。。。。。。

只有在履行自己的义务中寻求快乐的人，才是自由地生活的人。

许昕鼓励着自己，今天也要冲业绩。

马龙在旁边看了直摇头，

”背那么多西塞罗，有个蛋用。“

”师哥，你是不知道，那个人，特别可爱，杀了可惜。“许昕一秒垂头丧气。

”杀了可惜，那你还要怎么，圈养起来啊。“

许昕不说话了，陷入了沉思和幻想中。

你脑门上都有马赛克你知道吗

。。。。。。

总算让我逮住了。

在无人的巷子里。

许昕一步一步逼方博到墙角。

方博一脸恐惧，再再给我一天时间就好。

合着还有什么心愿遗言没有说吗，许昕迟迟不能拔刀，近距离看着这人还是挺可爱的，你看他害怕的样子，抖的让我想抱他。

方博，急得一脑门子汗，虽然我很喜欢你，但你也太着急了。

这四下无人的深巷，你要干嘛。

“我可以放了你，但你还有什么要做的吗？”许昕心软了，明天，明天一定可以的。明天我再杀你。

我还有什么要做的？？？？你想我做什么？？？？？

方博慌了，这么快就撒娇了吗，算了，不管了。他一闭眼一狠心，

“啪”

亲上了许昕的脸。

巷子里的心跳声激烈的此起彼伏。许昕红着脸“你，你干嘛？”怎么美人计啊。

一晃神的功夫，方博就跑了，边跑边说“我叫方博，在肖门上班，明天我处理好事情你来找我啊。”

明天那个老板就来上班了，我就能解除合约了。方博边跑边美滋滋的想。

。。。。。。

“什么，你被你的目标给亲了，他就跑了."马龙拍案而起。桌子上的葡萄西红柿掉了一地。

许昕满脸春意的捂住脸笑。还点着头”他还让我明天去找他。“

”咱们黑社会的脸都让你丢尽了。“马龙恨铁不成钢。

”他说他在肖门上班。让我明天去。“许昕笑的一脸荷尔蒙的荡漾。

”肖们？？！！“马龙更火了。”那是咱们的对头啊，这样的政治错误你都能犯？交给我吧。“马龙不容分说迈着大步就走了。

”诶，诶你干嘛，不要伤害他啊。“许昕追了出去。

。。。。。。

月黑风高杀人夜。

马龙看了一眼天边孤悬的一弯新月。

气氛对。

方博还沉浸在下午的那个吻里，低着头笑，忽然就被马龙按在墙上。

”别动。“马龙冷冷的说，方博忽然觉得什么凉凉的贴着自己的喉咙。忽然他大喊一句“你就是那个杀手吧？”

“嘘。你怎么还敢喊？”马龙手里的刀逼的更紧了。

“你告诉我别动没不让我叫啊，”方博委屈你们公司的人逻辑有问题。“我，我不干了，我自己雇的人杀我自己，但是我要解除合约。”方博扭来扭去掏出一张破破烂烂的纸“这是当初的合约，你看看。”

马龙结果那张纸，半信半疑的看了一眼。放下刀。

“你玩什么呢？耍我们？”

“活着没意思。”

“那怎么忽然不想死了呢。”

“我，我恋。。了“

”什么？“

“当你谈爱情的时候应该低声细语呀”

马龙太阳穴蹦青筋

"你们肖门真是对莎士比亚爱的深沉，大声说。“

“我恋爱了。”方博闭着眼睛大喊说。

马龙同情自家师弟一秒钟。

“我能问问和谁吗？”

“我为什么要告诉你？”

“刀架脖子，你说呢。”马龙又把他按在墙上。

“我，我不知道，我真的不知道，我就见他三天左右，个子挺高的，眉毛稀疏，有个塌鼻子，一笑一嘴牙。”

马龙迷茫了，先不说这个一点爱意都没有的描述。

“你说的不就是你雇来杀你的杀手吗？你是不是傻？”马龙又把刀逼在他脖子上“怎么那我们黑社会当婚介了？”

“没没没，我，我也不知道啊。”方博愣了

那人就是他吗？

“师兄你别吓他了。”许昕忽然出现，他刚跟上马龙就听到方博说他谈恋爱，咬着手背听完了方博的话，这才放心冲出来。全程没有看马龙一眼，方博看到冲出来的许昕也傻了就直勾勾的看着许昕，两人就这么看着。

“我是不是有点多余？”马龙问道。

许昕看方博

方博看许昕

两个人充满暗示的咬着嘴唇

马龙愤愤的走掉了。

现在的年轻人一点契约精神都没有了。

 

没有诚信，何来尊严？

马龙长叹一声。

\----------------------------


End file.
